ParaParadise
by Aleim
Summary: Burt has a mishap with a certain word and Kurt takes off in response. Its not till years later, when Burt and Carole are invited to the wedding of Actor Blaine Anderson and his mysterious lover that the past decided it need to be pleted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary:

Burt blows a fuse when watching his son get ready for a school presentation and calls him a name that no father as loving as Burt should ever call his son. Kurt takes off in response. Years later Burt and Carole are watching the television when the news that famous actor, Blaine Anderson is going to marry his mysterious lover: fashion designer, author, and notoriously secretive Pav H. Kuris. Its great news until Finn bring in an envelope from the mail with three invitations to said wedding; then shit just gets confusing. There Burt must face his past and try to be in his granddaughter's future or risk losing the very thing that's made him who he is because he couldn't grasp his second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Para-Paradise<strong>

The ring glistened off the pale finger as its hand was grasped in a firmer hand and slid up the bed revealing more porcelain flesh glowing in contrast to the tanner, hairier arm. The sun was entering from the big window, signaling that it was near four 'oclock and that the two lovers only had hours before their day jobs were going to rip them apart again for a few days. Wet lips left a trail of kisses down the dolls neck but stopped at its collar bone when the ringed hand untangled itself from its lover and pressed itself to a chest full of hair. The tanner lover pulled back to meet his pale dolls glasz eyes. "We're going to get married," the dolls voice was breathy and the tanner lovers' smile could have outshone the sun as he nodded.

"We are," he confirmed letting his hands settle on his pale lover's firm hips and ghosted his thumbs over the skin making the doll shiver beneath him.

"The whole words going to see," the doll whispered.

The tan lover shook his head and bent down to press his lips to his dolls forehead then pressed his nose to his dolls. "Not if you don't want them to."

Pale hands slid up, raking through the black hair of his lovers chest then tangling themselves into the mop of curls on the top of his lovers head. His tan lover chuckled feeling his doll harden underneath him and pressed closer letting his dolls sharp breathe catch before kissing the moist lips. The tan lover pulled back again with a smile and the doll smiled in return. "The invitations are already out," the doll said, "and the news stations informed."

"Fuck them," the tan lover responded but the doll shook his head taking his half hard lover in his hands with a smirk.

"I'd rather you fuck me."

* * *

><p>Carole was chopping the carrots for her stew and Burt was over the stove stir-frying the beef tips when the news came back on the television. The big news was actor and model Blaine Anderson's impending marriage to his successful yet notoriously secretive lover: Pav H. Kuris. It had been the main subject of the reporters since seven 'oclock rolled around. Carole, being a big fan of Andersons' roles had fallen over herself to convince Burt to watch the televised wedding with her. Burt thought it was pretentious; the only people Burt knew of that would be considered that important was the prince and princess of England but Carole had explained that this was a big hit for gay rights for America and that it was going to be as big a history marker as any royal wedding. He knew she was exaggerating but he couldn't bring himself to say no. It was marked down on the calendar as December 18th, the Sunday before Christmas that they would huddle around the television and watch two lovers be married. One reporter mentioned Westboro Baptist and how they must be planning to protest the wedding but then the new caster's co-caster, a pretty blond with too much make-up, spoke up about how the site of the wedding was keep secret from all who were invited.<p>

Carole dropped the carrots into the stew pot before the news people had finished their commentary about the upcoming wedding and leaned back from the stove to get a good look at the front door when she heard her lumbering son call out a hello.

Finn was back for the weekend from Ohio State and the first place he thought of was home and a warm meal that didn't consist of high salt and came in a bright red packet. He slipped doff his shoes under the entrance stand and placed his keys in the ceramic bowl before standing in the French doorway to the kitchen. Carole motioned him over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before steering him towards the snacks cabinet and then off into the living room, which was connected. "I got the mail," Finn said helpfully and laid it onto the island in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Burt managed and let Carole take over his job so he could check the mail. Two magazines were curled around a bunch of letters, held there by a rubber band. He snapped the damn rubber band off and threw the magazines away before getting into the real mail. He took the rest of it into his small office and began sorting; the junk went through the shedder then and there while the bills were set off into the bill-box. He stopped when his fingers felt the rough texture of the light tanned envelope that read in fancy script: Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. There was no return address and Burt opened it genuinely curious. He stopped after the first sentence: _Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, it's my pleasure to invite you to the 2014 winter wedding of Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Pav H. Kuris._

It turned out not to be a joke which may have unsettled Burt's heart a tad bit. The woman who picked up when they went to RSVP had confirmed that their names, along with Finn's, had been written down on the invitee list. She reconfirmed everything the invitation said: meet at Chicago International, Terminal 7, Port B to be flown to the secret site and that if they wished to arrive earlier accommodations could be made and paid for in full if they so desired. It became apparent to Burt as the woman talked that they were on some sort of "special" list that didn't include the reporters and media broadcasting the wedding and could have their trip paid in full by the couple. Burt was grateful but his head hurt thinking of how they had gotten onto this list. Carole told him not to look the gift horse in the mouth and then went on to say that she'd need a beautiful gown.

"They've got that covered to," Burt said showing her the enclosed form that held questions for her measurements and a picture. "A dress compliment of H. Kuris," Burt told her and she snatched the form with wide eyes. Finn frowned the whole time, just as confused as Burt. Carole set to work filing out the form and then raced to print off a picture of her in her wedding dress to mail first thing in the morning.

"We should wait, to see what he makes so that we can get a matching tux for you," she beamed.

"You're taking this very well considering we don't know the people."

Carole shook her head, "but they know us and right now I'm not going to question that because I want to know how they know us." She then asked Burt if he knew his measurements.

"Why would you need mine?"

"It asks," she said simply pointing to a portion for male sizing under the already filled out top portion. Burt scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "I figured." She folded the paper and set it aside, "I'll measure you after dinner."

They ate dinner listening to Finn tell the about how he was on the "off" again with Rachel who still hadn't found a production willing to take her on and how college was kicking his ass and how utterly stupid it was that he needed a above "C" average to continue playing football.

* * *

><p>Little hands clasped onto tanner fingers as the little princess wished her papa a good trip at the instance of her daddy. She didn't like that papa was going to leave so close to daddy and his wedding but papa had said that he'd come back just in time for her to model the dress daddy had made for her. She beamed and told him that it was going to be gold and white. He laughed and hugged her close telling her he loved her. She told her papa that she knew that and that she loved him to and that he better bring her a new toy. Daddy would have scolded her but neither daddy or papa could stand against her lower lip puckered out and the long black eyelashes fluttering. Papa muttered something about a heart-breaker before promising a new toy. Papa made her promise to be good when daddy took her to see Nana Dali and not to bother daddy while he worked on her dress. She beamed her pearly whites at her papa as he boarded his plane and then clung to her daddy as the plane flew off, her tiny fingers clenching at her daddy's vest hard. Daddy smiled sadly and told her that she was a brave little princess for letting papa leave without a fuss. She didn't feel brave but she had her daddy and Nana Dali and she knew her papa would come back to her.<p>

* * *

><p>The dress was a modest gold colored long evening dress and the under-vest matched the gold color; it arrived via special currier. Carole couldn't believe how well it fit her and how stunning the shimmering fake diamond looked so real. Burt stopped her as she spun around in the dress and informed her that the diamonds were real-it said so in the note that came with the dress. She stared at the note for a long time and quickly shed the dress; hanging it away from her other clothes like it would be contaminated with the everyday feel.<p>

"So are you two going to leave early" Finn asked resentful of the fact that he couldn't blow off college to go to some movie stars wedding, less he wanted to face the wrath of his mother. Not to mention he couldn't afford to miss any of his college classes, not when he was nearly failing Calculus. He spooned the chicken stir-fry into his mouth and wondered why his mother was so quiet after weeks of hearing nothing but how amazing the wedding was going to be.

"I have a feeling that they want us to," Burt said and drank his beer, "I don't think they'd pay for a full three days expense just for us not to use it." Finn nodded looked at the Television when he heard the start of the conversation about the wedding.

Mr. Anderson and H. Kuris' little girls' dress had been leaked and it was amateur video of an adorable black haired girl twirling around in a white and gold dress with an older woman near-by to place a tiara on her head. They seemed to be the only two in the video and it ended as soon as a deep voice called out and it didn't sound to please that the intruder was there. "She was cute," Burt told his family and Carole was cooing over what could be seen in the bad pixilation of the little girls dress.

"I wonder if she's going to be wearing that now that it's been leaked," Carole wondered out loud. "It must be a gold theme wedding-oh how marvelous, gold in winter!" Burt nodded his head letting his wife talk; he didn't know anything about matching color schemes and all that jazz, that had been a job for-

He stopped and he looked to the wall portrait where a picture of Kurt hung. It was a younger Kurt by far but it was one of his most cherished pictured of his lost son. He'd done the unspeakable by calling his son a fag and he'd paid the price. Kurt packed an overnight bag and said he was going to stay with Mercedes for the night. Burt didn't say anything about it being a school night; he couldn't believe he had said _that_ to his son. When the next night began to draw on them Burt began to worry and called Mercedes. She told him that Kurt didn't spend the night and they had made no plans to. It wasn't long for everyone in town to get wind that Hummel's faggot son was gone. Carole babysat Burt until he pulled himself together and realized that, no, Kurt wasn't going to come back no matter how many times he called him on a phone that was soon disconnected. Burt hadn't called the police about Kurt seeing as his kid turned eighteen in two months and there would be no point in him trying to cage the panther that was Kurt's temper. It was hard but he had settled himself to never seeing Kurt again but he told himself with confidence that Kurt was okay-that he wasn't in New York, in the drug scene, and had found himself a good man to lay with each night.

Carole put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly seeing him staring at Kurt's picture. Burt shook his head and turned back to his dinner and didn't say anything else for the night. Carole and Finn went out for ice-cream but he stayed behind and took the picture of his son down form the wall only to set it on the coffee table and stare at until they came home.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect. The ballroom had been set up with linens and chairs and the DJ had moved his stuff in and the flowers and cake would be arriving in two days. His almost-husband pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Now all we need are the guests." It was a crack meant to lighten his dark mood but it only turned him sourer and he in turn held his lover closer as well. "You said he tried love," his almost husband reminded him and he nodded, "and they accepted the invitation-though I'm sure there confused as to why they were invited in the first place." Glasz eyes blinked and moistened but his almost husband kissed what wetness was there away. "They're landing in a couple hours; you said you wanted to greet them." His eyes took a far-away nature to them and his almost husband gave him a few moments to contemplate. "I can send Kealman to get them if you aren't ready. You could see them at dinner." The pale doll shook his head and kissed his husbands cheek. He was ready-it was time, after so many years of trying to find himself-that he forgive his father and forgive himself.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a long plane ride and Burt had just woken up a few minutes before the pilot said they were landing. He had been surprised of course when he and Carole were the only ones boarding the plane but they had made the most of the cocktails that were offered in the mini-bar and slept a while. The pilot's cheerful voice reached him as he was reading the car magazine he'd brought with him and told them that they were in Vermont. "What better place to have a winter wedding," Carole muttered and they unloaded themselves from the plane. A well-dressed young man, who introduced himself as Kealman, herded them into the airport terminal. The airport was small and only a few people were there waiting for other planes to come in and they were lead to a group of four or five people. The little girl with the group noticed there approach first and tugged on the finger of a darker haired man. Burt looked him over, normal dressed and a very welcoming face, then to the young man next to him and stopped cold.<p>

"Elizabeth," he whispered taking in his late-wife's brown hair that looked like silk and her every changing eye's that always said something. He blinked and his wife was gone-if she had ever really been there-and looked at the young man. "Kurt," he breathed out.

Kurt nodded and stepped forward holding out his hand. "It's good to see you."

Burt looked at the hand then to his son's eyes. His son's eyes told him everything, just like Elizabeth's had. Kurt must have saw something in Burt's open eyes because he took Kurt's hand and Kurt pulled him into a hug. Three of the burlier men around them moved but Blaine stopped them. Kurt clung tight to his father, tears streaming while Burt-strong, focused, and wise- cried like a baby. They stayed in each other's arms long after Blaine had introduced himself and Miranda to Carole. Miranda walked up to the two hugging men who were whispering apologies to each other and tugged at her daddy's pant leg. They pulled apart and Kurt lifted her in his arms. "This is Miranda-your granddaughter, if you'll accept her of course."

Burt had to stop more tears and said: "You are your mother Kurt," and Kurt nodded. It was a curt nod and Burt knew Kurt wanted an answer. Something to tell him that his father was okay with this life he had now. Burt didn't blame him; the last time they had talked Burt had called him a fag.

"Hi Miranda, I'm your granpa Burt," he told her with teary eyes.

Miranda nodded and took his hand in both hers and shook it. "Daddy said you were coming. He said you two had a fight that he wanted to get over with."

Kurt went to put her down but Burt stopped him, the unasked question hanging between them. Kurt nodded, a truce, and let Burt hold his small boned granddaughter. It wasn't perfect; this was only the beginning of Kurt trusting his father again but it was the start that they needed. Carole went over and cooed over the little princess while Blaine came up and wrapped his almost husband in a hug and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt clutched at Blaine's sides with tense fingers and let out a shaky breathe.

Miranda's high pitched laughter caught both their attentions and they found their daughter squealing over the make-up kit that Carole had let her see. "I'd be careful," Kurt warned, "she'll have you in make-up and dress-up all three days you're here."

Carole smiled and told them that it was okay and that she had a shade of orange that matched the tiara gems she'd been sporting in a video they'd seen. Miranda squealed and that was the end of all opportunity to back out. Both for Carole, who had been latched onto by Miranda, and for Kurt; he and Burt would work out the past and move onto a better future.

* * *

><p>Please Review. This is Unbeta'd<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Summary:

Burt blows a fuse when watching his son get ready for a school presentation and calls him a name that no father as loving as Burt should ever call his son. Kurt takes off in response. Years later Burt and Carole are watching the television when the news that famous actor, Blaine Anderson is going to marry his mysterious lover: fashion designer, author, and notoriously secretive Pav H. Kuris. Its great news until Finn bring in an envelope from the mail with three invitations to said wedding; then shit just gets confusing. There Burt must face his past and try to be in his granddaughter's future or risk losing the very thing that's made him who he is because he couldn't grasp his second chance.

**Written for the lovely reviewers and all the people who filled my inbox with 20 messages varying in story alerts and favorite story updates. A big thank you to the ever inquisitive_ njferrell _for giving me a reason to write this part of the story-questions get the writers mind buzzing.**

* * *

><p>The following story starts with a simple question directed from Kurt to his father as they sat at the table late, the night before the wedding. "How did you not figure out it was me?"<p>

Blaine and Carole had taken Miranda up to bed-Miranda pouting her lower lip until Blaine allowed her to take a few minutes before bed and show Grandma Carole her doll collection. This insured a few minutes of quiet for Kurt and his father to talk.

It wasn't an out-of-the-blue question and looking back Burt figured his son's alias should have chimed some alerts in his head. The fact is, it didn't and Burt gave his son a weary shrug of the shoulders. "I wasn't thinking much those days," he confined to Kurt, "After you left my world fell apart." Burt was quick with his next sentence seeing a heavy emotion form in his sons eyes, "it wasn't you, no, it was what I said to you that made me so," he stopped and searched for the word his hand tightening around the mug of hot chocolate Kurt had made him. "Unresponsive, I guess, is a good word. I got really sick from not taking care of myself and then Carole finally stepped in and got me back on track. She was furious I had called you that name and for the first two weeks since you had left she didn't come home; took Finn with her and they stayed at her mothers. The world went down-hill after she slammed the door on me." He took a shaky sip of the white chocolate beverage then held firm eye contact with his son as he said: "I was ready to die Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a breath, tense and his eyes tearing; Burt continued, "I had lost your mother-god, she was everything to me, you and her both, and when I lost her I told myself I wouldn't lose you too. I always figured it be an attack by homophobes that took you away from me, not the homophobe in me. I tried calling you, the day I figured out that you'd left town-" and Kurt's soft voice interrupted with a quick, _I know_ before he allowed Burt to continue. "You didn't pick at all. I prayed for you to come back, begged into your answering machine for you to come back but all I ever got was an ending beep until I didn't even get your answer machine message. The last time I tried calling it told me the number had been disconnected and I knew you were gone."

"You didn't try to find me," Kurt's voice held righteous anger, "what kind of father doesn't try to find his runaway son?"

Burt sat quietly for a few moments watching the steam roll over the edge of his mug and up into the air. "I did," he said finally though it wasn't full of confidence, "in a way. You were angry Kurt, you would have torn me to pieces if I tried to bring you home through force. No, I told myself that I could help you as you set off, to try and, I guess, lessen your anger with me. I put half of the shop income into your account and for a while you were using it. I got reports from the bank about it every month and I told them to contact me after it stopped being used for two months. When they did-"

"You knew where I was this whole time," Kurt choked, his own fingers turning white against the pirate mug he drank from.

Burt shook his head, "I never opened them," he said," I just looked to see that they came and when the bank finally called that November saying there had been no transactions in the last two months, I figured you were okay." Burt snorted in afterthought, "Now that I think about it that was year that Pav H. Kuris came into being. Carole dreamed that she'd be able to afford one of your designs when she watched the New York fashion expo on television."

Kurt nodded, his fingers allowing flow back to the tips, "after they took on my designs and I was getting a steady income I didn't need the account anymore. It was stupid on my part, to think that the money was just magically turning up in the account. A part of me kept telling myself that you didn't mean those words but I was still furious. My own father had called me a fag in a place I felt was safe from homophobia- a father who told me that he accepted me and loved me and wouldn't want me to change for the world. I didn't understand and I put those feelings into my books. They were never supposed to be found but Blaine, a couple months after we started dating found "The River Eyes," and just- it forced me to confront what I thought about you. It took me a while but I'm glad you're here, I'm glad were working this out."

He pushed his mug away and put his hands in his lap, nervously picking at his nails, "Miranda always asked: 'when can I meet daddy's daddy and mommy' and it hurt for me to have to tell her 'maybe never'. She's my everything and I didn't want her to go through the loneliness of thinking that her grandfather didn't accept her, just like he couldn't accept me." Kurt took a shaky breathe, deep and long and closed his eyes. Any other words spoken would have come out in screams of frustration or sobs and Miranda was probably asleep by now. He didn't want to wake her up-she had a long day tomorrow.

"She's beautiful," Burt commented quietly and Kurt nodded.

"She's Blaine's from a first marriage, before he got his acting career." Kurt said wistfully. "I meet her the first time he took me on a date actually. He was on his way to the playground with her and we meet outside an ice cream shop. We got talking and he invited me to walk with them towards the park since I was going that way anyway. I didn't really want to leave after we got to the park; he knew so much about how life, about what it felt like to be out-casted by someone important. Miranda came up to us later that evening covered in mud and told Blaine to hold her new scarf since she wanted to swing and then pulled me from my seat to push her."

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my life," Kurt's almost-husband's voice dropped in from the entrance way. He was wearing a black robe, tied loosely and comfy looking sweatpants. Kurt got up to kiss him and lead him to a chair but Blaine shook his head. "You and your father need time."

"Nonsense," Kurt and Burt said at the same time then looked wide-eyed in surprise. Blaine burst out laughing pulling Carole from the hiding spot on the stairs were both partners had been listening in. Blaine and Carole each grabbed a mug of the hot chocolate and sat down at the mahogany table. "So, where did you two meet?"

Kurt nodded, "It was in California-"

* * *

><p>Sunny fucking California, Kurt thought irritably as he looked at his watch again. The bus was ten minutes late and Kurt only had five minutes to get to his job. He was supposed to be in bloody New York but a bad bus ticket after his navigator broke down had landed him in vineyard country. He looked down the road, ignoring all the other irritable people who sat in the bus stop with him and saw no signs of a coming bus. He pulled out his new phone-nobody from Lima new this number so he didn't have to worry- and called up his boss.<p>

"Let me guess," a laughing voice thick with the Irish accent greeted him, "the bus is late."

"Got it in one," he told the woman on the other end, "I'm not sure how long I'll have to wait and-"

"Got you covered dollface," she replied. "Don't worry about it, but maybe you should look into getting a scooter or something."

Kurt laughed, "yes well, if the bus would ever show up and get me to work maybe I can make the money to get that scooter."

The woman on the other end laughed and replied: "You've been hanging around my husband for far too long-you've picked up his sense of humor." Kurt laughed with her and made a joke about the Irish accent coming next.

"Thanks Katherine," he said picking up his messenger bag and walking away from the bus stop and its companions, "I don't know how I'll ever pay you back."

"Marry my daughter," Katherine said quickly, "and tame her."

"Sorry Kat," Kurt said with laughter.

"You're gay, I know, I know-Jesus, I just wish some boy would calm her down."

"She scares them all off before they even have the chance to say hello," Kurt added and Kat groaned over the phone.

"It'll bite her in the arse one day," Kat said and then exchanged swift good-byes because they had a small wine tasting that morning. Kurt was supposed to help but he figured she had been staring straight at her daughter, Addison, when sayings she had it covered-otherwise she'd of sent Richard in the pick-up. He walked past the Blue Moon, his favorite clothing store and took a left at Holly Way to walk back to his one bedroom apartment. He was going to cross the street when a little girl came zooming past him and nearly hit the glass door to Klein's Ice Creams and Chocolates. She had the most unruly mop of black curls on her head held down by pitiful hair clips that seemed to scream at the task ordered too them. She had a brown short sleeved shirt on that had fushia and orange flowers printed on it and a brow skirt with black children's boots. She had bangles-they looked like real Indian bangles- on her wrist and had a eastern look about her.

"Miranda Jude," a soothing voice called out in embarrassment and up to Kurt ran the spitting image of the girl, unruly hair and all. Well, except the clothing. The man before Kurt was shorter than he but older, by a few years if Kurt had to guess. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with some fitted jeans and tennis shoes. What got Kurt the most was the man's eyes. "Come apologies right now," he told the young girl.

She came to her father's side and said a swift, "I'm sorry," before tugging on her father's hand and almost lurching towards the ice cream shop.

Her father nodded then turned to Kurt. "She's just excited," he said as a form of excuse and Kurt shrugged.

"No harm done," he said easily," I would push people out of the way too if I was going to get ice cream." It was a lie but this man was adorable and if Kurt wasn't mistaken-his gaydar was never wrong- this man might just be interested in a flirty young boy who offered no strings.

"Then maybe I can buy you your favorite kind," the man replied motioning towards the ice cream shop.

Kurt smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"So, wait, you thought I was just going to be another notch in your oak bedpost," Blaine feigned irritation and Kurt nodded solemnly. "Well that explains why you asked me where my wife was that day." Blaine gulped down his hot chocolate then rolled his eyes, "did I really look like some closet case?"<p>

"No, I know what closet case looks like," Kurt said quickly and all four eyes flashed silently to each other-they were going to avoid that topic for the rest of their lives. "No, I just figured you were stuck in your marriage and I was curious as to why you didn't leave until around noon on most days."

"I'm still confused considering you later figured out that I lived in the same apartment building as you," Blaine said and Carole let out a laugh.

"That's some trick of fate right there," she said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, we were walking towards the apartment buildings and then I stopped and said 'this is my stop'."

"And then I told him it was mine too," Blaine kissed his almost husbands cheek. "After that we would meet each other downstairs in the mornings. He'd be going to work and I'd be waiting with Miranda for the school bus. If the bus came early I'd walk with him to the bus stop."

"Kat thought you were going rape me when she first meet you," Kurt said thinking back to those days before the hussle and bussle of being famous nearly tore them apart.

"So, my mother thought you were the anti-christ," Blaine challenged.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Your mother loves me," he said sipping his hot chocolate.

"You left that night and she turned to me and told me you weren't real and that we were both making you up in some sort of weird fantasy cursed upon us," Blaine said and this must have been news for Kurt because he burst out laughing.

"So your mothers in your life," Burt asked cautiously and Blaine nodded.

"Yup, couldn't shake her no matter how hard I tried."

"Blaine likes to go for the shock factor," Kurt told his father. Burt's smiled must have read what he wanted to say cause Kurt shook his head. "Oh no, I was dramatic but never wanted the shock factor so don't give me that smile." Burt couldn't swallow the smile now and instead hid it with his mug to drink his beverage.

"I can't wait to meet her at the wedding," Carole offered and Blaine smiled.

"She'll love you Carole, most of the people will. Our daughter tends to be the one that decided whether someone is okay; so if Miranda likes you so will everyone else." Blaine explained and asked if they wanted another round. Burt turned it down with a 'no, thank you' and then he watched Kurt watch his almost husband. It's the same look Elizabeth used to tell him he wore whenever he thought she wasn't watching him look at her.

"So who proposed," Burt asked when Blaine sat back down with his second cup. Blaine pointed his finger in the direction of Kurt as he took a large gulp.

Kurt nodded with a blush on his cheeks. "I prosed in the vineyard that I worked at in California before I got big. We had gone back for a 'get-together' It was my bosses fifty-third birthday and she told me if I didn't propose to the man that she would disown me form the vineyard family."

"So to save his face in front of all his co-workers, he proposed."

"And then you had to go and ruin it by saying you had film the next day so you'd get back to me with an answer." Kurt huffed.

"I seriously thought Kat was going to come over her table and strangle me, that woman is terrifying."

"And if you do something like that at the wedding I won't stop her," was Kurt's witted warning. Blaine faked a hurt look and put a hand over his heart. Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine's cheek. "How's Finn?"

"Pissed he couldn't come," Carole informed them. "He was nearly failing his Calculus and Rachel," she stopped and look to Kurt. He nodded, he remembered the banshee, yes. "He and Rachel were on the out when the invite came and he told her so they got back together."

"Then Finn told her he didn't have a plus one and that he wasn't even going." Burt said, "they broke up the next day." Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"That sounds like the Rachel I know, such a tool."

"I still want to meet this girl," Blaine added.

"I'll do without that adventure in my life bear," Kurt told him. Blaine pouted.

* * *

><p>The "ordained court official" was quick with the joining of the two young men because they had asked for him to do that. Miranda would get anxious and cause trouble so they were determined to avoid that. "She gets it from you," Kurt whispered to his husband-his now husband (!)- whose eyes widened.<p>

"Hardly, you've infected her with your cheerfulness," Blaine shot back. "Actually," the darker haired man looked at the 'new' granpa dance around the floor with the beautiful princess with a smile on his face, "I blame your father."

"He's dealing with her tonight-I saw him sneak her some of the rich chocolates." Kurt dipped his husband back with a mocking smile and Blaine swatted him on the chest in retaliation. "Your mother loves Carole right now."

"Are they cooing over the flowers?" Kurt turned them so that Blaine could look over his shoulder and see that yes, they were cooing over the flowers. Blaine laid his head against Kurt's chest and sighed. "I'm proud of you Kurt."

"I'm proud of myself," he said truthfully, "I didn't think I'd be able to do it."

Blaine lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, "I'm talking about your father."

"And I'm talking about saying yes during the ceremony," Kurt teased earning another swat from Blaine.

"You said I wasn't allowed to do mocking lines so you aren't either." Kurt kissed his husband earning a cheer from the tabled guests. "Back to the main point, I'm fucking proud of you."

Kurt hummed to the song that was playing then he stopped and froze. Blaine frowned and pulled back worried. "Kurt?"

"My parents might have to move in with us for a while," Kurt said out of the blue. Blaine frowned deepened and okay, the new house in Vermont was big enough to hold extended family but- "Why?"

"Lima, Ohio knows me Blaine, they know my parents; that means everyone who was in Glee with me knows that I'm Pav Kuris and they'll torment Finn for answers. My parents would get no reprieve from people and paparazzi," he sounded really worried. Blaine remembered his mother's plight for peace and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll talk to them okay," he promised Kurt then got him dancing again. Kurt didn't seem to notice the curious eyes on him and smiled to the guests. Miranda interrupted the dance to dance with Blaine while Kurt drew his father into a short dance- a mockery of the father daughter dance.

"Something's bothering you," Burt said, "your mother wore the same look when she was too."

"You might need to move in with us for a while," Kurt said bluntly and Burt nodded.

"We know," he told his son, "me and Carole talked about it this morning. It seemed like a point now that Finn just text her and told us he had to turn off his phone and barricade himself in his dorm room. Carole just turned hers off; everyone from the hospital was blowing up her phone. I turned mine off before I got here. But we'll talk about that later, it looks like Dila wants to dance with you."

"Thanks dad," Kurt said and took his mother-in-laws hands and brought her into a dance.

"So, son," she drawled and Kurt felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "you told me if you married my son you'd tell me the story behind your name."

Kurt laughed and kissed her cheek before explaining that his name was nothing special. Kuris came from Blaine calling him the pet name Kurt-a-kiss and Pav came from the canary he had when he first moved into the apartment in California and the H came from his last name. She blinked at him then laughed. "Only you Kurt Hummel-Anderson could bring all three eras of your life together in one name."

Kurt smiled and hugged his mother-in-law, "I am a figment of a weird fantasy remember?"

She barked in laughter drawing the attention of Blaine who looked mildly frightened. He turned back to Dali when she started speaking again, "now that you're married, I can tell you this. There was this one time that Blaine dressed up as-"

"Mother," Blaine called from across the dance floor picking up his daughter and hurrying over, "I know that look in your eye, off with you-no more embarrassing stories."

"There will always be embarrassing stories," Dali said taking her granddaughter from his arms to dance with her so that the two of them could go back to the table and ready themselves for the cutting of the cake.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned over in his seat later when the cake was served, "I was looking forward to that story, it might have been worthy of telling Miranda one day." Blaine eyes widened at the prospect of Miranda knowing those stories and look to where his daughter was sitting with his mother. Oh lord, that smile; he bowed his head in defeat and took Kurt's hand in his own.<p>

"Fine but that means I get to ask Burt all the dirt about you." Blaine shot up from his chair and took off toward his father-in-law while Kurt stumbled to chase after him.

* * *

><p>Again, unbeta'd. Please review.<p> 


End file.
